the_mice_templarfandomcom-20200216-history
Wotan
Summary From the comics "Acknowledged Creator of all that is; personified by two great eyes in the sky (moon and sun), and physically represented by a glowing white Death Owl who brings all souls back to the One who made them. Legend claims Wotan called Kuhl-En, and now plans something new through the young mouse Karic" Wotan is a God that appears in The Mice Templar series multiple times. He is the 'main' god, and the creator of all that is in The Dark Lands and the Bright Realm. Mice worship him, though sometimes question his judgement. History of Wotan and the world In the beginning, Wotan created all that is; the sea, the sky, the green and all the creatures that dwell within. He divided his Great Eye in 2 and set them upon the sky to watch his creation flourish. One kind resented Wotan, the Nathair. Their leader and god, Donas, devised a device, Duhblahn, the Catapult of Defiance, to blot out the eyes of Wotan. Donas was only partially successful as he dimmed one of Wotan's Great Eyes. To punish the Nathair's defiance, Wotan banished them to the void, the Outer Darkness, where the Nathair exist as Diabhuls and Diabhlan. One of his eyes now dimmed, Wotan decided to split the day into two halves, into two worlds, the Bright Realm and the Shadow Time. The creatures of the land would choose which realm they would reside, all was decided by a unspoken balance. But the bats, proclaiming themselves the descendants of the Nathair, asserted themselves as the rulers of the twilight hours, forever in defiance of Wotan's balance. To restore the balance, Wotan sent the owls to end the bats tyranny. The owls were succesful but the defiance of the Nathair will always creep its way back into the world. The rats has taken up the mantle of defiance and plague the land with their pestilence. Wotan will choose the most humble of creatures to rise and stem the tide of darkness, he has chosen the mice, one mouse, Kuhl-En. Kuhl-En whilst submit himself to the will of Wotan, he did question Wotan's allowing great evil to plague the land. Kuhl-En challenged Wotan, in his form of the glowing white Death Owl, but was defeated. In his defeat, Kuhl-En understood and embraced Wotan's will completely, and so he was bestowed the Mark of Kuhl-En, a talon from Wotan's Death Owl himself. Over time, Wotan would never intefere with the world unless it was out of balance, and even then he only send messages to the creatures of the Dark Land for they must save themselves. Such time came with the coming of Icarus, and so Wotan has chosen young Karic to become the liberator like Kuhl-En. Before the liberator, his father Josiah of the grain was a humble mouse. He supported the templar, he believed in their cause, to keep order amongst all of the Dark Land, until the Battle of Avalaon. He accused Wotan, believing it was Wotan who guided them. The Death Owl of Wotan swept down and took Josiah from the hill top and questioned him, questioned his accusation and questioned his faith in Wotan. Then Wotan asked Josiah to choose, would he surrender himself, his life, so that Wotan could bless Josiah's family? Josiah did not know what to answer, he did not choose. That night Josiah's time had already came, but Wotan spared him for 4 more seasons before Wotan returns for him. Wotan told him before returning him to Cricket's Glen that one day his son, Karic, will have to make the decision Josiah could not. The Second Coming Wotan chose Karic to free the Dark Lands from Icarus and restore the balance. He first came to Karic the night Karic was knighted a brother of the templar order, in his legendary form as a glowing white Death Owl. Wotan will not intefere still, Karic must free the Dark Lands as Kuhl-En once had, by himself, but not on his own. Wotan's grace was sufficient to grant Karic favour, and allows him to call upon Wotan in his greatest moment of need, but only once, calling upon Wotan twice would bring Karic 'home' (implies death as all creatures find their home where they belong, with Wotan). During Karic's journey, he came upon The Haunted Woods where dark spirits etched on his soul. Karic saw what he feared, his guilt, that his loved ones has died because he could not save them. His new tutor, Cassius, could not save Karic as the spirits fed off his guilt even more deeply, for his guilt was greater. Karic realised what the evil spritis were doing, he knew that no matter how powerless he was to save his family, they would never blame him, he struck the spirits in the bodies they were possessing, of both mice and rats of old. The spirits would not let Karic and Cassius walk away, and left Karic no choice, he has chosen his moment. He called upon Wotan. Wotan sent his death owls to Karic's side and they tore the bodies that should long be dead to pieces. The owls swept Karic and Cassius away from the haunted woods and into safety. The second moment Whilst Karic was trapped in coma, his spirit became the battleground between the rat druids, with Black Anaius, and the 12 acolytes, with master Micah, of the templar priests. The druids called upon Donas who will finally pull Karic's soul to the Outer Darkness, ending Wotan's prophecy and hope of a liberator, the priests could not stop them, Karic was alone ... or so he thought. For calling upon Wotan twice, Wotan showed himself to Karic to bring him home. Trivia * The Dark Lands is also known as "The Jaws of Wotan". Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods